Just One More Kiss
by L.A.D. CORP. iNC
Summary: Just one more kiss, a last shred of warmth...a kiss goodbye, that’s all I’m asking for. Naruto xover


Slightly OOC, somewhat cheesy once the italics start, and hinted character death, but please read, review, and enjoy.

L

**Just One More Kiss**

She hugged her knees closer to her body, pressing it flush against her, tighter, tighter… Her chin rested on her knees and her raven-colored hair fell in glossy waves over her shoulders. The bed felt odd that night. The covers were unnaturally cold, the pillows abnormally hard; in short, unwelcoming.

"You're still up?"

Kagome turned blank eyes towards the door, staring mutely at the shadowy figure that leaned against the frame.

"So it seems."

Why was it, that no matter how tightly she wrapped her arms around herself, she couldn't get any warmth to seep into her body?

"You are about to leave for your mission, right?"

The man smiled sadly though the dark shielded it from the young miko's gaze.

"Yes."

Kagome turned away from him, opting to look out of the window on the adjacent wall. The crescent moon peeked out shyly from behind a curtain of heavy clouds, its light weak enough that the room remained plunged in the night. Besides, the screen that covered half of that window would have blocked it out anyway.

"You were not going to say goodbye."

The statement held no accusation, merely an observation. A near inaudible sigh fluttered throughout the room.

"Kagome…"

"Why do you never tell me when you are about to leave?"

He ran a tired hand through his already messy hair, a habit he had developed since meeting the woman that sat on the bed.

"You seem to always know."

Kagome gave a small shrug.

"It'd be nice if you still told me."

"Alright. Next time, then."

She blinked wide blue-gray eyes up at him as he slowly entered, giving her plenty of time to tell him not to, if she wished. He stopped beside the bed and raised a hand to cup her cheek.

"I promise, okay?"

Only, there wouldn't be a next time. She could feel it, on the edge of her consciousness. Kagome smiled all the same.

"You better remember."

He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. Before he could completely pull away, she tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his gently. He grinned.

"What was that for?"

Her eyes sparkled.

"That was my goodbye."

His smirk made her heart pound deafeningly in her chest. She wondered, what with his sharpened senses and all, whether he could hear it too.

"Then I'll definitely remember to let you know before I leave next time."

And so he left. Kagome heard the sound of the giant screen door that led into their home close and felt his aura vanish into the distance gradually. The silence surrounded her. Crystalline tears flowed.

Within five minutes her senses picked up on something, something she could never forget; it had been at the border of the village the entire evening, but only now was it closing in. The young miko gave her head a fierce shake and wiped the back of a hand over her eyes a few times, composing herself and sat waiting. Moments later, a silver and red blur burst through the window, sending a shower of splintered wood and tattered paper into the room, remnants of the screen that had covered it.

"It's been a long time, Inuyasha."

The hanyou sent her an indifferent look.

"Has it?"

Kagome gave a small smile.

"I have forgotten time does not affect you."

He stuffed his hands into his sleeves.

"You knew I was coming."

"I did."

"You know why I'm here."

"I do."

Inuyasha's face softened and he looked down at the ground, something akin to hesitation marring his features.

"Kagome…it doesn't have to end this way."

"No…"

Her agreement made the hanyou glance up in surprise.

"…but it must."

"If you would just give me the—"

"I won't."

Kagome noted that his ears flattened against his head somewhat.

"You would use it to bring Kikyo back to life…_really_ back, from the dead."

"So?!"

She smiled, albeit a bit ruefully, at his defensive tone.

"If you make that wish, the jewel would be corrupted. Your happiness won't last."

She ran slightly trembling fingers through her dark hair, trying desperately to recall the warm touch that had been on her face minutes before.

"But if you gave my soul to her…and I took the Shikon with me…it'll be selfless…wouldn't it? Then…it won't resurface. Ever."

If Inuyasha was disappointed, he made sure it didn't show.

"Very well."

_I couldn't even remember your touch from moments ago,_

_It makes yesterday feel so far away._

_As I closed my eyes…I truly saw that._

_Pity you weren't here in the end,_

_But I would not have wanted you to see me like this._

_I miss you even if you have not been gone long._

_Thank you for having once held me in your arms._

_Thank you for embracing me when I felt so alone,_

_Caring for me, worrying about me…_

_Loving me._

_I want you to know that…I'm sorry._

_I won't be able to return the affection you've showered me with._

_Still, that doesn't change the warmth in my heart;_

_Warmth I have for you._

_That last kiss, I will cherish for an eternity._

_I hope you know…I'll always be here,_

_And that…I love you._

Kakashi's head whipped around and he blinked perplexedly back at Konoha. He had just passed through the gates when he thought he'd heard a crash. It must have been his imagination…right? He made to turn away once more yet for a brief second, he swore the sky above the quiet village glowed a soft pink before fading back softly into the dark blues of the night and the rich purples of the approaching dawn.


End file.
